engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Primus (Earth-Prime)
Origin Who Is He? Xela appears as a Third Dimensional Being but he has powers unimaginable by normal humans. The powers he possesses are amazing. Xela's race may be an imp or a demon but he never told anyone what he really was. Kebert is the Ultimate 5th Dimensional Being! He intends to have the ultimate warriors fight it off to see who's more powerful! He was born on July 8th, 976. He doesn't know how he was born he doesn't know anyone from his dimension, he grew up all by himself and he gained knowledge out of nowhere, he never knew his purpose so he created one once he used his powers and crossed between different planes of existence and he met a man who seemed to be of good virtue, Xela murdered him by poking him through the skull. Xela then went away into space and found a world with superheroes but he let the world corrupt itself so he can destroy it and make a new world out of it. Orbital Nexus Tournament Since July 19th, 1043 A.D. made a tournament that seven great warriors from each dimension and galaxy go to battle, Xela encourages killing but if a fighter gives another mercy then that's also accepted. The tournament is called The Orbital Nexus. It takes place every one hundred years. The battles takes place on seven different sections of the Orbiter (Old Earth Prime) each for a different day. The battles go on for two hours a day and the rest for recreation time with food, video games, comics, movies, gyms and lots more. There are many rules of the tournament, here they are. Rules Of The Orbital Nexus * Beings who are able to take up any opponent with little to no problem are not permitted. * No armor, weapons or any other type of equipment is permitted. So only use your powers or skills. * Something that gives you your abilities like a ring or headband will not be permitted. * Beings created by Primus or descendants from beings created by Primus are not permitted. * You can't sign up, you are randomly chosen * You can bring family members to watch you in battle and be with you after battle but only up to 2 family members and you can't bring any friends. * Anyone who isn't part of the tournament but they jump in from the stands will fight against anyone who they don't support. * You can't team up with anyone except your teammates which are people who come from your galaxy * Weapons you find on the battlefield are usable, you don't have to use them * You don't have to kill your opponent but it's highly encouraged * Same teammates at the end of the battles have to fight each other in the free for all event on the last day * Those who oppose Primus have to fight him with the remaining fighters unless some of the remaining joins his side of the fight * The champion is the winner of the 100 Year Tournament * If a champion wins on the every 1000 year tournament event they will have to fight the 9 champions before them in a battle to the death, it would be less if any of the previous champions are dead * If everyone dies then Primus steals the powers and skills of every dead person * If no one dies in a tournament then they all have to fight Primus and the previous years champions into a battle to the death * Any rules not mentioned are always mentioned before a battle for each day * Any rules broken without permission leads to you being killed through torture Amalgamy One day in the year 1152 A.D. he created a mythology called Amalgamy which combines different mythologies including but not limited to Greek, Roman, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Indian, Norse, Native American and a few others. There's a twist though, all of the characters come to life which includes Zeus, Loki, Sun Wukong, Nezha, Athena, Gaia and many more. It alters reality since it incorporates things that never happened into the real world. Powers & Abilities Powers * Cosmic Awareness: Primus is aware of anything that affects him on a universal scale, including threats, anything that would affect him in any way or even somebody talking about him. * Dimensional Travel: Primus can travel between different dimensions and universes and cross over different planes of existence or travel across various forms of reality. * Super Strength: Primus is obviously stronger than humans because his capabilities are pushed beyond any limit; making him immensely stronger than normal humans. He can lift 50 Tons. * Bulletproof Durability: '''Primus is immune to bullets and gunfire, letting the bullets pass right through him. * '''Telekinesis: Primus can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with his mind. * Levitation: Primus can psionically levitate himself in any of his forms. * Flight: Primus is able to fly as fast as or even faster than Epsilon thanks to his Cosmic Powers. * Teleportation: Primus can disappear and reappear anywhere instantly with a thought. Primus can teleport, or transfer matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. * Reality Alteration: Primus can manipulate logic and the fundamentals of reality on a universal scale. * Life Creation: Primus is able to create living beings or matter. These beings can either be completely unique/original, modified/evolved versions of already existing ones or simply normal beings without any major modifications. Primus can't control his creations though.